


Destroyer Of Ties

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: I watched CoE and needed something light, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Jack’s disappeared again.





	Destroyer Of Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff as I miss my Janto babies.

The Hub was entirely trashed, with Jack’s office hit the hardest. 

Documents lay ripped up and strewn across the floor. The famous coat was nothing more than a few piles of fuzz. And the desk had teeth and claw marks all over it. 

But there was no sign of Jack.

So Ianto did the only logical thing — and followed the trail of destruction.

It led past Tosh’s workspace, where a tuft of fur was found snagged on the desk. More papers were shredded here too, causing Ianto to frown. 

They would take h o u r s to replace.

Still, Jack was priority number one. 

Deeper and deeper into the Hub Ianto went, his eyes falling onto another piece of clothing.— Owen’s new jacket now resembled a Swiss cheese with all the holes in it. 

Picking it up gingerly, Ianto inspected the destroyed fabric for a moment before a sound caught his attention. 

A sound coming from his precious archives.

“Oh shit.”

Moving with a sense of panic now, Ianto sped through the corridors, eyes darting from side to side as more scratches marked the bare walls. As he finally reached the archives his footsteps slowed to a halt. Anxiety made him hesitate, especially as he could hear strange noises coming from inside the room. 

Quietly pulling out his gun, he took a deep breath, counted to five, and then burst through the door—

—Only to come face to face with a small, black, extremely fluffy puppy. The animal glanced up at him briefly then continued chewing on the item between its paws; which turned out to be one of Ianto’s ties. 

Ianto just stared. 

“Jack?” 

At the mention of his name, the puppy happily wagged its tail. 

“Oookay... one, how? And two, that tie was expensive.” At least h i s paperwork was untouched. 

And puppy Jack clearly didn’t care, because he went back to slobbering all over the poor tie.

Stepping into the room, Ianto bent down and scooped up the dog, holding him securely against his chest. Now within reach of Ianto’s face, puppy Jack decided to lick and drool all over that as well, giving him enthusiastic — and wet — kisses. 

“Gah, no! Bad boy! No licking! ...Not like this anyway.” He added as an afterthought. Human Jack was free to lick him anywhere. 

Before Ianto could do anything else, a popping sound was heard and a very human — very naked — Jack appeared, still in his arms. The sudden weight made Ianto stumble, but the Immortal was grinning like an idiot.

“Well that was fun!” he said brightly, snaking his arms around Ianto’s neck. His positive demeanour faltered slightly when he caught sight of the other’s expression. “Ah... Perhaps I should explain?”

“That would be appreciated.” Ianto responded dryly. Subtly checking Jack out for any signs of damage... and well, just because he could. 

Appearing sheepish, the Captain explained. “So, something fell through the rift, and I thought I’d just quickly pop out and retrieve it. Do you know what the ‘it’ was?”

“No.” 

“It was the most delicious looking cookies I’ve ever laid my eyes on!” Jack licked his lips. “So I ate one.”

“You did w h a t?!”

Cue the childish pout. “You were out and I was hungry, so I thought it was the Universe answering my prayers.” 

Ianto stared again. His boyfriend really was an idiot at times, albeit a cute one.

With a long drawn out sigh, he gave the Immortal’s hair a ruffle. “What have I told you about not eating the things that come through the rift! They could be dangerous.” Another sigh. “C’mon, fluffy, I’ll find you some proper food. Tosh can take a look at the imposter cookies.” He grinned, then suddenly turned serious. “Oh, and Jack?”

“Mmm?”

“You owe me a new tie.”


End file.
